A vehicle is well known that includes: a first differential portion having a first rotating element, a second rotating element to which a first rotating machine is coupled in a power transmittable manner, and a third rotating element coupled to drive wheels and having a differential state controlled through control of the operational state of the first rotating machine; a second differential portion having a fourth rotating element to which an engine is coupled in a power transmittable manner, a fifth rotating element, and a sixth rotating element coupled to the first rotating element; and a second rotating machine coupled to the drive wheels in a power transmittable manner. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle described in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that a first engagement device coupling the fourth rotating element and the fifth rotating element and a second engagement device coupling the fifth rotating element to a non-rotatable member are included, that by controlling operating states (states such as engagement and release) of the first engagement device and the second engagement device, the second differential portion is switched between two stages of high and low, that the power of the engine is transmitted through the second differential portion to the first differential portion, and that the first differential portion is operated as an electric continuously variable transmission.